Xanth
Xanth is the magical land documented in Piers Anthony's popular series, Xanth. geography and climate While it has no fixed location in space-time, The land of Xanth has an outline that is strikingly similar to the mundane area known as Florida; coincidentally enough, this is the state where the noted author Piers Anthony currently makes his home. The climate of Xanth is temperate; their is no accumulation of snow, or uncomfortably cold winter season. However, the accumulation of magic has effected weather in xanth, causing odd storms to come up out of almost nowhere. Also, some storms in xanth are sentient, and will do their best to cause malicious damage to other creatures and propperty. bodies of water Xanth is surrounded on three sides by an expanse of unnamed ocean. However, the interior of xanth contains several important lakes and waterways. These waterways have various notable properties, and are home to several islands. rivers *Fish River *Kiss-Me River *Sane Jaunts River *Swan Knee River *With-a-Cookee River lakes *Lake Kiss-Mee *Lake Ogre-Chobee *Lake Wails islands *Centaur Isle *Isle of Illusion *Isles of Joey *Island of Talents *Isle of View keys *Big Pine Key *No Name Key Paradox Islands These islands are temporary islands off the coast of Xanth. They are briefly connected to Xanth by a pair of docks. The ones which have been named are listed below. *Isle of Birds *Isle of Blob *Isle of Bovines *Isle of Camels *Isle of Caribou *Isle of Cats *Isle of Chipmunks *Isle of Coyotes *Isle of Crocodiles *Isle of Dogs *Isle of Dystopia *Isle of Woe *Isle of Wolves *Isle of Wombants *Isle of Women *Isle of Wonder *Isle of Wood *Isle of Wool *Isle of Work *Isle of Worm *Isle of Worse *Isle of Worth mountains The land of xanth is home to several notable mountains, each with various magical propperties. *Mountain of Change *Goblin Mountain *Mount Parnassus *Mount Pin-a-tuba *Mount Rushmost *Mount Etamin *Mount Ever-rest communities The following are some of the more notable towns and villages in the land of Xanth. *Black Village *Gap Village *Isthmus Village *Magic Dust Village *North Village *South Village *Western Stockade other notable areas *Northern Peninsula *Ogre Fen Ogre *Gap Chasm *Region of Madness early history In Xanth, year 0 is considered to be the year of the first wave, as human settlement of the land has been constant from that time forward. Years before this date are refered to with the abreviation bfw, standing for before first wave. beginnings Approximately 4000 years bfw (no exact measurement is currently possible), the Demon X(A/N)th settled in Xanth. Over time, as his essense was infused from him into the land (in the same way a mammels body heat will radiate outward into nearby objects), the build up of his essense resulted in magic coming to the land of xanth. the first colony In approximately 2200 bfw, the first colony of humans discovered and settled in Xanth. They developed for several hundred years, and gained powerful talents, with several magician level talents. One of the more notable early colonists was The Sea Hag named Peril, who managed to survive until 1077, before getting banished to the Brain Coral's pool. However, when the availability of new colonists was stopped by the land of Xanth getting cut off from Mundania around 2100 bfw, the Xanth colony did not have a large enough population to remain viable. With the help of love springs, the human colony split off into many crossbreeds with other species. By 1900 bfw, this first human colony was nearly completely extinct, with the only evidence for their existence being the current generations of crossbreeds. The remaining survivers created the interface, to allow for limited contact with mundania. By 1000 bfw, this contact had been restored. the waves The human colonization of xanth occured in fifteen main waves, as new settlers discovered Xanth, and often made war with the magic folk already living there: :first wave: year 0. This established the permanent human settlement in Xanth. :second wave: year 35. The members of the second wave killed all of the men and children of the first wave. :third wave: year 200. :fourth wave: year 204. Organized by the women surviving the third wave after they murder their husbands in an attempt to find better men, this is the most civilized and organized wave. :fifth wave: year 237. :sixth wave: 287. King Roogna dies in battle. :seventh wave: year 378. :eighth wave: year 698. :ninth wave: year 753. :tenth wave: year 797. :eleventh wave: year 866. :twelfth wave: year 917. This wave was also known as the last wave. :thirteenth wave: year 1042. One of the few peaceful waves, comprised of the members of King Trent's army. :fourteenth wave: year 1067. Also known as next wave. :fifteenth wave: Year 1092. Peaceful, also known as the black wave.